Sara Lance (Earth Fifty)
Sara Lance is a female Human in the 24th century who is a vigilante and a member of Team Black Siren. She is also the daughter of Quentin and Dinah Lance, Sara is the younger sister of Laurel Lance. Biography Early life Sara Lance was born on December 25, 2351 to Quentin and Dinah Drake Lance and has one older sister named Laurel Lance. When Sara was 10 years old her father bought her a canary pet which she loved, but it drove everyone else crazy. During her high school years, Sara was bullied by some of her classmates because she was making a move on one of her classmate's boyfriends. The frequent occurrences of her getting bullied caused behavior issues from Sara, and caused her grades to drop. This led to her father teaching her and Laurel how to defend themselves. At some point Sara met Tommy Merlyn and Oliver Queen. At some point in 2370 Sara met Typhuss James Halliwell and they became friends. Equipment *'Expandable batons:' As the Canary, she uses a pair of expandable batons to fight. They are able to combine into a bo-staff. *'Gun:' After her resurrection, Sara utilized a handgun in the rescue of Ray Palmer from the Latin Building. She has since used a multitude of guns in her time with Team Black Siren, including sniper rifles, handguns and even at one point, stealing a gun. *'Knives:' Sara has used a variety of different knives, such as using a dagger to kill Suarez in Guyana in his bed, and using at least three knives when she and Typhuss targeted the mercenaries hired by a enemy. Knives and shurikens have become a staple in Sara's equipment, with her mostly using them in undercover work. *'Sara Lance's motorcycle:' Sara uses a motorcycle to get around Starling City, when she is out on patrol as the Canary. It is unknown if this is her civilian motorbike. *'Scarf:' Like her ex-lover Nyssa, Sara uses a scarf to descend from ceilings in an acrobatic manner. *'The Canary suit:' Sara wears a black leather suit, the pants being reminiscent of fishnet stockings, when she fought crime as her heroine alter-ego, the Canary. Along with this, she wore a mask to hide her identity from enemies (and also from friends and family, at first). She wears this a couple times after having her soul returned to her, but is then given a new suit by Laurel. *'Sonic device:' Sara uses a handheld non-lethal sonic weapon used to disable large groups of people. It overwhelmed the hearing of everyone in the immediate vicinity, and was also capable of shattering glass. It can also be use as an improvised explosion device, when the light on the device changes, from light blue to light red, the device immediately explodes for the purpose of distraction or escape. Later Laurel had it modified by Cisco into the Canary Cry. *'Voice filter:' Sara used her voice filter when talking to those that didn't know her true identity, so she could successfully hide it. Category:Humans Category:Vigilantes Category:Team Black Siren members Category:People from Earth Fifty Category:Lance family Category:Breachers Category:Alternate realities Category:Sara Lance Category:Doppelgängers